


i got your back, so keep your eyes front

by starmeos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmeos/pseuds/starmeos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi worries about the future, and Nishinoya is there to put him at ease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got your back, so keep your eyes front

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend and I looked back on it and thought it was pretty decent  
> I swear one day I'm gonna post something other than 500 word pieces

Asahi had no recollection of when he fell asleep.

  
He visited Nishinoya's house after practice, he said its been a while since they've spent sometime together- which was true. With Asahi occupied with his studies, he barely even had time for himself. It was his last year at Karasuno, he wanted to do well to get into a good university. What would happen then?

  
Asahi was worrying about it future, at some point before he fell asleep. Worrying that the ties he kept with everyone at his current school would break, that he would lose them. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. He, Daichi, and Suga have been friends for so long, he would hate to lose contact. They all applied to the same university, so there was a chance they would still be together even after high school ended. Tanaka, Kageyama, Hinata, Kiyoko, everyone on the volleyball team, he would miss dearly. Asahi got used to having Kageyama and Hinata bicker all the time, everything would seem quieter without them. Hinata's left a mark on him; he's part of the reason why he rejoined the team. He would be forever grateful.

  
Nishinoya was special, though. He was always by Asahi's side, he always knew of his true strengths. He always wanted what was best for him; Nishinoya truly cared about him. He offered the sort of relationship and love he couldn't get from anyone else. He didn't exactly know what it was yet, but it was special to him. He believed in Asahi, always saying he's expecting great things from him in the future. His chest tightened.

  
_What if I screw up? What if I fail him like-_

  
A rustle from behind him snapped Asahi out of his thoughts. He felt a leg rest upon his, and an arm draped over him. Asahi's cheeks lit up like fireworks, lights brightening every area of his mind. Nishinoya was...cuddling him? He couldn't say he minded.

  
Asahi's anxiety about the ordeal gradually subsided. It was slight; hell, it was an instinct for Nishinoya. Asahi was lead to believe that he must have felt that he was over-thinking. Relief washed over him like waves. Every moment spent with Nishinoya was calming, despite his high level of energy. Nishinoya was always present to calm the storm.

  
All at once, he understood the dynamics of their relationship. They shared hugs that felt like a night by the fireplace midwinter, idle banter that kept the fire in their hearts alive and blazing, kisses that tasted all too much like hormones and a sort of sweetness. Asahi offered never-ending battle, while Nishinoya offered never-ending support.

  
To the best of his ability, Asahi turned around making minimal movement to not wake the smaller male. His hand found its way to Nishinoya's unkempt hair, his other hand locating the small of his back. Slowly, he brought the other closer to him, feeling even breathing on his chest, bodies pressed close together. Asahi smiled, burying his face in Nishinoya's hair.

  
Nishinoya's hand found its way to Asahi's back, grabbing a handful of his shirt. Asahi's eyelids grew heavy once again, a smile left on his features.  
With that small gesture, he understood that Nishinoya will always have his back.


End file.
